1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wheel ramps and more particularly pertains to a new combination wheel ramp and jack for raising a wheel and a corresponding part of the vehicle so that access to the underside of the vehicle is more easily achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wheel ramps is known in the prior art. More specifically, wheel ramps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
A known prior art wheel ramp is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,406. However, many modern cars have low air dams on their front and rear ends which prevent these cars from being driven up many conventional wheel ramps. Additionally, driving a vehicle up conventional wheel ramps can be a hazardous operation, due to the height of the ramps, which results in many heavy vehicles causing the ramps to shed away before the wheels are properly located on the ramps, due to the large slope of the ramps.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,980, U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,082, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,238, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,653 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,802 all teach devices which can be used to lift an entire vehicle off of the ground, permitting access to the underside of the vehicle. However, these devices are expensive, require a large amount of space, and are complicated to use. Such devices are therefore not practical for many do-it-yourself mechanics.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination wheel ramp and jack. The inventive device includes a lower support base assembly, an upper wheel platform assembly, a scissors assembly connecting the support base assembly and the wheel platform assembly and causing vertical movements of the wheel platform assembly when actuated, and a screwjack assembly connected to the scissors assembly for actuating the scissors assembly and thus causing vertical movement of the wheel platform assembly.
In these respects, the combination wheel ramp and jack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of raising a wheel and a corresponding part of the vehicle so that access to the underside of the vehicle is more easily achieved.